


Be Gay, Do Magic

by chaoticandfriendly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Cuddling, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretty much just Solangelo at hogwarts, School, Touch-Starved Nico di Angelo, WLW Hermione, because I say so, very gay, wlw author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticandfriendly/pseuds/chaoticandfriendly
Summary: Nico and Will are sent to some wizard school called Hogwarts, because apparently the gods never take care of their own problems.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 25
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

A break. Most demigods couldn’t even grasp the concept of it. Being part immortal god had(many) downsides. Like your lifespan. Not ever expected to be very long. You can’t do anything without some kind of magical being trying to murder you. It was okay though. Demigods were used to it and it became part of their lives.

So when Nico di Angelo finally got a break, he wasn’t surprised when him and his boyfriend were being called into the big house.

"Do you think it’s a quest?" Will had his arm slung around Nico’s shoulders in a very boyfriend-ly manner.

The brunet sighed, “No doubt about it,” The fates didn’t seem to like the son of Hades very much.

Will hummed in agreement. Luckily they hadn’t been far from the big house. They were taking a walk together. Percy had come up to them, and told them Chiron was looking for them. What happened to “Hello” or “How are you?”. The couple only got a “The horseman is looking for you”. How rude of Percy. Just because you save the world a few times, doesn’t mean you should forget manners. The _audacity_.

“Ah hello boys!” Chiron tried(and did a horrible job) to hide the fact he had bad news. This only encouraged Nico’s current suspicions, “Come on inside.”

The pair followed him into the big house. The leopard on the wall gave a snobbish roar, “You have a quest for us don’t you?” The Italian didn’t see the point of beating around the bush.

“Yes,” Chiron sighed, “Hecate asked for you boys personally.”

“And I do trust you won’t disappoint,” A man spoke. He stepped closer to where Will and Nico stood. He had previously been unnoticed by them. The man was obviously old, and had a long white beard and kind eyes. Nico wouldn’t be surprised if he was older than Chiron himself, “Hello. I am Albus Dumbledore,” His eyes sparkled as he smiled.

Will beamed back, "What’s the quest?”

“Well there is a problem in Hecate’s pet world you see,” Chiron explained, “Long ago Hecate blessed all of her best worshippers. They gave them the power to do magic and cast spells with wands.”

“So like witches and wizards?”

“Precisely,” Albus answered.

“There are many schools for learning this magic. Albus,” He pointed to the man beside him, “Is the headmaster for one in Scotland. Long story short, there is an evil wizard, Voldemort, who is alive again, even though he was never really died. It is a very complicated subject.”

“I’ve heard of him from my father,” Nico added, “My father doesn’t like very much at all,” Dumbledore tilted his head a bit. The son of Hades guessed it was his accent. The headmaster had probably thought he was American. Nico was slightly offended.

“Seems appropriate. There is a young wizard, about your age. His name is Harry Potter, and he is destined to defeat Voldemort. We need both of you to go to Hogwarts this year and help him. We believe Voldemort has started to work with Greek monsters. None of the wizards will know how to handle the situation, so we need to send demigods like yourselves. We also have reason to believe they had sent some kind of spy hiding amongst everyone. We really don’t have much idea on who it could be. It may be a demigod or even a god,” Chiron took in a breath, “You boys won’t have to do too much. We just need you to attend the school, fight off the occasional monster, and keep an eye out.”

Will processed the information, “When do we have to leave?” He hid it as best as he could, but the boy was excited. In all his sixteen years, he had never been on a quest.

“Tomorrow,” The other man spoke up, “You will pack up your stuff for the school year and when the time comes I will take both of you to England. Your father, Hades,” He looked at Nico, “Has money for both of you. You will stay in an inn where you will get all the things you will need for school. You will be given a list of courses. Afterwards you will go to a train station that will take you to school. You both be entering the fifth year. If anyone asks you are both American exchange students from Hecate’s School of Magic.”

“Got all that boys?” Chiron asked. It was quite a lot of information to take in at once, “Oh yeah and Hecate shall bless you with magical knowledge so you don’t look stupid.”

Will chuckled, “Got it.”

They both walked out of the big house towards their cabins. Will was excited and Nico just looked overall annoyed. He hated school with passion. The boy thought he would be able to get away with not going to one for the rest of his life. Last time he went to school was at least five years ago, and Nico didn’t have many good memories.

Nico had dyslexia like many other demigods. He was able to cope with it when learning to read in his mother language. It was difficult, but he was able to read well enough. Then he came to America and had to learn a whole other language. Speaking was hard enough. He could speak fluently, but had an obvious accent. Fortunately people were easily able to understand what he was saying. He had such a hard time reading though. He knew how to do it, but it always took him longer.

“Aren’t you excited?!” Wil exclaimed. He looked down at his shorter boyfriend, “We get to hang out with wizards and shit!”

“We have to go school," Nico grumbled, "I don’t care if it’s magic, it’s still school.”

“School’s not _too_ bad,” The blonde reasoned.

Nico sighed, “Maybe for _you_. It’s just...” He was nervous to tell the other his concerns. He was insecure about his reading abilities, and didn’t like to speak about it, “It’s hard. I haven’t been to a school in years, and last time I did it sucked. I tried so hard, but it was really difficult. Reading english is really hard and,” He hesitated, “I… I just can’t. It’s going to be so embarrassing,” He blushed. He would only open up so much for Will.

“Oh Nico. Kitten, it’s gonna be just fine,” He stopped their walk and held the other’s face to look at him, “It’s okay. I will help you. You don’t have to worry. You just tell me if you’re having trouble, and I will help you in any way I can okay?” He leaned down and touched their noses together.

Nico laughed and pushed the taller’s chest away, “Okay.”

Will looked into his boyfriend's eyes, “You’re so beautiful.”

“You’re so cheesy,” The Italian looked away and blushed.

“Yes, but it’s true,” The blonde kissed the other’s cheek, putting his arm back around Nico’s shoulder. They walked to their cabins to pack for their magical quest.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Nico came to the campfire. He usual didn't attend, but had many reasons not to. First of all, he didn’t like being around too many people at once. Secondly, it was loud and filled with even worse singing. And it was a campfire. Whenever Nico had been forced to go, he always snuck to the back, furthest away from everything. Now he forced himself to sit closer, still nowhere near the front of all the campers. This would be his last night at camp for quite a while. In no way was he going to join in on the singing, but he was there.

All his friends at camp sat with him too. It had taken them long to befriend Nico(*cough*trust issues*cough*), but they had. None of them would see Nico for a whole year. He was grateful they cared enough to spend time with him. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed their company.

“Don't make _too_ many enemies,” Percy advised. He had spent time in boarding schools himself, “Not only do see them every day, but you live with them. Teenagers are vicious.” 

Piper nodded enthusiastically, “And they’re all fake! Don’t trust a word any one of them says.”

Nico chuckled. He snuggled closer to Will from his position on the boy’s lap, “I’ll be fine guys,” He put a hand on his boyfriend’s chest, “I’d be more worried about Will. As you guys know I have an accent. Will here is American, along with an American accent. They’re gonna make fun of him so much,” He chuckled at the thought.

“I didn’t think of that...” The blonde thought, “Hopefully they're nice?”

“That’s a stretch, but we’ll hope they are,” Annabeth replied.

Nico stopped listening after that. Boyfriends are very comfy apparently(I wouldn’t know, me, your author, is a full ass lesbian). He knew he should probably talk to his friends during his limited time at camp, but then again Will was warm. Like a human heater. Nico closed his eyes but didn’t allow himself to fully fall asleep. He would be embarrassed if he fell asleep in front of his friends like that. He was vaguely aware of Leo making some stupid jokes, and Jason being a mom. It was comforting, a little bit of normal getting shipped off to Europe. By an old man. To a magic school. Full of witches and wizards. Part of Nico wanted to say it was all make-believe. Wizards at magic school sounded ridiculous. But then again, he is half-god, fights monsters all the time, and can raise the dead.

“Do you want me to carry you?”

“Hmmm?” Nico opened his eyes. People were starting to clear out to their cabins, “Yes. I’m too tired to walk.”

Will said nothing and readjusted the boy in his grip, so he was carrying him bridal style. He said goodnight to his friends and walked towards his cabin. Well, it wasn’t _his_ cabin. It was technically his boyfriend’s but he slept there every night.

Will told Chiron that he was supposed to help Nico with his nightmares. It was partly true. The son of Hades had _l_ _ots_ of trauma that often resulted in nightmares. That wasn’t the only reason the couple slept in the same cabin though. There were many times(too many to count) where Will had stayed up all night in the infirmary. It became so normal that eventually, he couldn’t fall asleep at night. The insomniac would go days before he finally fell asleep, due to pure exhaustion, and then the process would repeat. Soon after he and Nico got together, they discovered boyfriend cuddles helped him sleep. It helped both of them sleep. It was a win-win situation.

He entered their cabin, “Nico, kitten,” Will poked his cheek, “Kitten wake up. You have to change before we go to bed.”

The Italian squirmed out of his boyfriend’s arms, “Fine,” Nico grumbled.

They both got changed and into bed. Nico decided to be salty(Sassico) and laid as far away from his boyfriend as possible. In truth, he wasn’t really mad. He may not seem like it, but he liked theatrics. 

“Nicoooo,” Will dramatically spread out on their bed, “Cuddle with meeee,” He sat up and leaned over his smol boyfriend. He began peppering his face with kisses. Nico was only able to resist for so long before laughing.

“Okay, okay!” He chuckled, “I _guess_ we can cuddle,” He moved towards the middle of the bed.

The son of Apollo triumphantly put a fist in the air, “Success!” Will secured a hand around the other’s waist, pulling him close. Nico sighed and snuggled into the warmth.

“Goodnight fastidio significativo.”

“Goodnight kitten.”

-

The pair was up early that morning. Five o’clock AM early. Will, being a son of Apollo, wasn’t bothered. It was in his nature to be a morning person. Unfortunately for his boyfriend, he was the opposite. Will chuckled as Nico leaned against him, barely awake. The shorter loosely held his suitcase, eyes barely open.

“The man’s gonna be here soon Kitten.”

“Mmhmm.”

Will smiled at the other’s behavior, then turned to his siblings, “I’m gonna miss you guys. Make sure you take good care of the infirmary all right?”

“We got your back,” Kayla smiled, “Bring us back souvenirs okay?”

Percy was half asleep, “Yeah!”

“Me too!” Leo piped up, “Make sure it’s dangerous!”

Before Will could say anything back, there was a cracking noise before him. The old man from yesterday had appeared where they stood on half-blood hill, “Ah hello again William!” Dumbledore looked to his right, “I see Mr. di Angelo isn’t an early riser,” He gave one of those kind old man chuckles.

Will politely agreed, “No sir,” He shook Nico to wake up, “He’s here we gotta go.”

“Hmmm?” The son of Hades seemed a little more conscious, “Okay. Bye guys, we’ll miss you and stuff,” He said sleepily.

Everyone else waved and shouted their goodbyes, “Grab my arm boys,” They complied.

There was the same cracking noise, and they were in some sort of bar. Will observed all of the patrons had strange clothing. Everyone was different, but they had some type of robe on.

Were they in London? What kind of magic had Dumbledore used? Will hoped Nico could learn... whatever that was, and do that instead of shadow travel. 

“Tom!” The man called. 

A middle-aged man walked up, “Albus,” Tom greeted. Will took note of the accent. They were not in America anymore.

“Can you show these two fine young men up to their rooms,” Dumbledore politely asked, “It is the room I wrote to you about?”

“Ah yes, of course,” Tom took Nico and Will’s luggage right out of their hands, “Follow me, boys.”

“This place is weird,” Nico whispered. He definitely seemed more awake now.

“Goodbye for now boys. There should be lists of what you need to buy for school today in Diagon alley and plenty of money in your bags. I will fetch you both tomorrow at quarter till eleven,” The old man waved kindly before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom gave the couple a key to the room before leaving, probably off to help his other customers. Will took the key and unlocked the door. The door opened to a simple room with a dresser, chair, and a little table by the window. 

“And there was only one bed,” Will faked a gasp and spoke in a different voice, “Oh my gods there was only one bed.”

“Okay?”

“It’s like the vine and in fanfiction,” He explained, “Like they’ll be going somewhere or on some overnight field trip or something, and their room only has one bed.”

Nico’s brows knit in confusion, “What’s fanfiction?”

“Gasp!” Will dramatically put a hand on his chest, “I need to educate you!”

“What?” Nico said, “Wait… No! This is gonna be one of those weird modern things you try to explain.”

“But-”

“No.” The Italian wasn’t about to have another situation like that strange “Stars Wars” conversation. His boyfriend tried to explain it. Will talked for hours trying to explain, and Nico just couldn’t get it. The son of Hades had deemed that whole conversation a waste of his time, “Let's get this shopping done so we can leave.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Will picked up his school list, “This is some weird shit man,” He tilted his head to the side, “A cauldron?”

Nico chuckled, “I guess some of the stereotypes are true.”

Right next to where their lists had been, there were ten pouches. Will opened one up to see it was full of coins. Some silver, some bronze, and some silver looking. He guessed that it was their wizard currency. He guessed all the money would be enough for them all year. Hades often tried to be a good dad, so he guessed they would get more money if they ran out. Not only were they in a different country, but a whole different kind of people. He had no idea how much everything might cost. They also had no way of knowing if they were spying a ridiculous price, or something was suspiciously cheap. Will was a little annoyed about how little information they had been given. The couple had just been thrust into a whole new world they knew absolutely nothing about. It was Hecate who had assigned them the quest. Higher beings always thought they were better than everyone and had the right to order people around. Of course, they had the power to, but the son of Apollo did not appreciate it anyway. 

He looked to where Nico had flopped on the bed, “Come one Kitten. We gotta go buy our stuff now.”

“Nooooo,” The brunette’s voice was muffled by one of the pillows he had buried his face in. Will chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics. He had come out of his shell since deciding to stay at camp. He was still pretty awkward around new people, but he still had come a long way from where he began.

“Well then. I guess I have no choice,” He rolled the boy over and peppered Nico’s face and neck with kisses. The other giggled uncontrollably. Will had become a relentless monster. A t i c k l e monster.

Nico laughed, “Fine! I give,” He got up off the bed.

They both got the stuff they needed. It mostly consisted of money and concealed weapons. Nico managed to procrastinate a little longer(cuddles) before Will forced them both to leave. They passed a few people before they got to the main area. They then realized they had no idea where they were, or where they were going. They had just kinda been dumped in London with a very vague explanation of what was going on. It was very rude, but they expected nothing less of the gods at this point.

“Excuse me?” The blonde asked Tom, the only person they somewhat knew, “How do we get to um Diagon alley?”

“Ah yes! Come on this way boys,” He led them to a back door.

They expected some kind of market or door to one. Instead, they were met by a brick wall. Jason would probably like it. They stood in confusion. This was the perfect place to get murdered. They were confused even further when Tom took out a stick and tapped on the bricks. Immediately the bricks began to move. They rearranged themselves To create a sort of archway. 

“Woah.”

There were various unusual stores and people in front of him. It was all very… magical. They couldn’t even begin to explain everything that was there. There were a bunch of weird creatures and items everywhere. They had thought, being demigods, they had seen just about everything. Some of the shit they saw was fucking weird. This though was… different. They were in a whole other world.

“Where do we even get all this shit?”

Will realized they had no idea which stores they had to go to(another item to the “They Don’t Tell Us Anything” list). There were so many shops too. He estimated forty at the _least_. They had no luck in three different peculiar shops before they thought to actually ask someone. The woman was older. She had red hair and was around the same height as Nico. She had looked the kindest and approachable out of all the wizards present. They introduced themselves as students from American and explained how lost they were. The woman, Molly, greeted kindly. She told them where to go, and conversed with them. She even asked about the son of Hade’s accent. Nico had thought the woman was sweet but felt uncomfortable. Any mother-like figure did that to him.

After that, they didn’t have too much trouble shopping. They had gotten all their weird roots, ingredients, books, and stuff like that. The pair had plenty of coins left over. They stopped even after about an hour to get ice cream. The blonde had teasingly said that they were “on a date”. Nico just rolled his eyes. They were _boyfriends_ after all. Will was currently paying for some additional books. There were books about magical healing. He had healing powers of his own, but he wanted to learn these also. Using his powers could get tiring, and there was no doubt the wizards would get suspicious of him. 

“Wands,” Will said, “It’s the last thing on the list.”

The other nodded, “Molly said we have to go to Ollivanders.”

The couple walked until they arrived at the shop. The sign read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC._ Nico was impressed the shop had managed to stay in business that long. The sign also insinuated that wizards had been around before then. Probably even longer. The shop itself was a mess. There was a desk in the middle of the room, cluttered with papers. They were boxes everywhere and behind the desk there were shelves. They were tall and looked very old. There seemed to be an infinite amount of them, and the couple wouldn’t be surprised if there was.

“Hello?”

An old man came out from the back, “Well hello!”

“We’ve come to get our wands?” Nico said uncertainty.

“Aren’t you boys a little old?” The man asked. The pair assumed he was Ollivander.

Will quickly came up with an excuse, “We’re exchange students from America! They um… wanted us to get new wands. Yeah...”

“Well okay then!” The man didn’t question them any further, “Come on this way, you boys will try some wands!”

They followed him to the desk. Ollivander walked out of view among the shelves. There were sounds of a ladder and boxes moving. He soon came back with a pile of rectangular boxes. He opened one of them and handed Will a stick(which he assumed was a wand). Ollivander told the blonde to “give it a flick”. Will barely had a chance to do it before the object was taken from him. The man muttered to himself and gave the boy another wand. This continued for about ten minutes until(finally) one particular wand let out a graceful stream of yellow light.

“Fourteen inches, maple wood, lyre string core. This was made a very long time ago. Made from a string of a lyre belonging to the god Apollo himself! A very special and rare wand,” Nico covered his mouth immediately. He almost burst into laughter. Will Andrew Solace, son of Apollo, had his father’s lyre string in his wand, “You next,” He gestured to the other boy.

He went back to the shelves and came back with more wands. The process for Nico went very similar to his boyfriend’s. Ollivander retreated to the back shelves to get another set of wands a few times. It didn’t take as long for Nico to find his wand. Instead of light, like Will’s, a gentle stream of black came out of the wand, looking like shadows.

“Twelve inches. black ebony wood, thestral hair core,” The man sounded proud of himself, “I don’t have many thestral hair wands, but this one seems right for you my boy.”

“What the hell is Thestral?” Will whispered.

“I have no fucking clue.”

Ollivander took their wands, putting them back in their respective boxes, “That’ll be fourteen galleons, seven each.”

Before Nico could do anything his boyfriend put a hand on his arm, “I got this,” He took the money and handed it to the man.

“What a gentleman,” Nico said, voice laced with sarcasm, “Paying with our _shared_ money,” They walked out of the store.

“Yeah I know right,” Will laughed at himself, “I’m such a simp.”

“What the hell is a simp?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been done for more than 2 months, but I kept forgeting to post it. Sorry :/ I've en working on another Solangelo fic(it would be cool if you checked it out owo)

It took Will an hour to explain what a simp was. For some reason, Nico just couldn’t comprehend what the other was saying. Nico acted a lot like the other kids his age(despite being from the 1940s), but some Gen Z stuff was hard for him to get. In his defense, it was very understandable. 

“Let’s go back to the inn,” Nico dramatically put his head on Will’s shoulder, “I’ve had enough human interaction for one day.”

The blonde looked down at his watch, “Yeah you're right. It’s getting a little late. We have to pack our stuff for when we leave tomorrow.”

The walk back wasn’t as crowded as it had been earlier that day. Kids around their age and younger were now mostly gone. Now the majority of people there were adults. It made sense. Many of those kids were probably going to Hogwarts the next day, the same as the couple. They were able to walk to the pub in a short amount of time. Nico was about to walk up the stairs to their room before he was stopped. Will insisted they get something to eat. The Italian knew there was no point in fighting, so he complied. It didn’t take them long before realizing they didn’t even know  _ half  _ the stuff on the menu. They settled for some sandwiches. Will suggested they eat on the main floor, but the other shot it down quickly. He was uneasy around so many random adult wizards. None of them looked particularly threatening, but Nico wasn’t taking any chances.

They carried their sandwiches up the stairs. At their room, Will fished the key out of his pocket(and was also grateful they hadn’t been stolen). He watched as Nico sat down and unwrapped the food. The blonde followed suit. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times. He wanted to ask the son of Hade's something, but he was having trouble wording it. It was ironic because stuff like that  _ should  _ have been his thing. His dad was Apollo after all.

“Can I um- ask you something?” Will forced himself to speak before he could chicken out. 

Nico nodded, “Sure,” he took a bite out of his sandwich.

“Do you want to tell people?”

“What do you mean?” Nico tilted his head and looked his boyfriend in the eyes.

“I mean like people at the school. Do you want to tell them we’re together,” The blonde explained, “I know it was hard enough coming out to your friends and stuff and I just wanted to know what you’re okay with? Like can I hold your hand? Can we cuddle up like usual? Can I kiss you? I don’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable. Would you rather everyone think we’re just friends? I’ll do whatever you choose.”

Nico gave a small smile, “You’re such a good boyfriend Solace. And I’ve actually been thinking about that,” He took a breath, “I don’t want to hide. I thought about it, and this is a good opportunity for me. I want people to know. I don’t know any of these people, and it’s the perfect opportunity to just be myself. People at camp knew me before. They think about how I was before,” The Italian looked at the ground, “What I’ve done. These people know nothing. This is the perfect chance to be me, with no expectations. I don’t want to go out and say every time we meet someone though. I mean, if they ask, I’ll answer. I want them to know about you. You’re my boyfriend. I want everyone to know I’m yours and you’re mine.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Will pulled the other into a tight hug, “I’m so happy! You’ve come so far. When you first came to camp you would barely tell me anything about yourself. I’m so proud of you!” He pulled back and peppered Nico’s face with kisses.

The son of Hades mentally swooned at the sentiment. Will was  _ proud _ of him. He loved knowing he had made his boyfriend proud. Nico would never outright say it, but he loved the hugs and kisses. Being alone for so many years made him touch-starved(he didn’t know that though). He loved all the affection Will gave him. Of course, being Nico, he denied it. He tried to put on his “distant angry emo boi” exterior, but it failed. There was no denying the trauma, but he was pretty adorable.

“Yeah, yeah,” He blushed and waved off the praise, “Let’s just go to sleep,” They both got up and changed into their pajamas.

Nico cuddled up to his boyfriend, “Goodnight Will.”

“Goodnight.”

Will had the chore of waking up Nico the next morning. The boy slept like a brick(Jason would approve). They didn’t have to pack much, they had barely taken things out of their luggage. They had a quick breakfast of eggs down at the pub. Nico had gotten better at the whole “not starving” thing, but Will still wasn’t satisfied. 

“You need to eat!”

“I did!” The statement  _ was  _ true.

“Well, you need to eat more!” If they weren’t in public, Will would have been louder.

“No, I don’t!” He crossed his arms then looked at a clock on the wall, “It's ten forty-four! Dumbledore will be here soon! No time,” He innocently shrugged.

“You win this time di Angelo,” He got up out of his seat, headed towards the stairs, and muttered under his breath, “And one day, Solace.”

“Did you say something?”

“Nope!”

They hurried up the stairs and quickly grabbed their luggage. Downstairs they gave their key back to Tom, thanking him. Dumbledore appeared soon after.

“Glad to see you boys are ready to go,” He smiled at them, “Grab my arm. Same as last time.”

They complied. A second later, they did that weird teleportation thing again. The couple appeared in an alley. It was barely wide enough to fit all of them. It was dark and secluded, away from prying eyes. Perfect place for murder.

“Just up ahead there is King Cross Station. You will find platform nine and three quarters, and that’s where the train will be. It leaves at eleven o’clock sharp. I will see you both at school,” He smiled, waved his wand, and disappeared without another word.

Will grabbed the shorter’s hand, “Let’s go find that station!”

Nico followed the blonde out of the shady alley. True to the old man’s word, the station was right ahead. It had a big sign making it easy for the teens to find their way. Luggage with them, they walked in the open doors. They probably looked peculiar. Two teenage boys with big suitcases, all by themselves. Nico just hoped they weren’t perceived as runaways and turned in to the police. They walked until getting to the ninth platform. 

The couple stood puzzled, looking between platforms nine and ten. There was no platform nine and three-quarters visible to them. Now that Will actually thought about it, having the platform didn’t make sense.

“Look there’s Molly!” Nico pointed to the woman they had met the day before. She stood with two redhead children.

They ran up to her, “Hi!” Will greeted.

She turned around. She gave them a wide smile upon realizing who it was “Oh hello Will! Hello to you too Nico.”

“Hi,” The Italian awkwardly smiled.

“Let me guess,” She put a hand on her hip, “You can’t find the platform?”

“Yes!” Will replied, “We have no idea.”

“See that wall right there,” She pointed at a pillar between the ninth and tenth platform. They nodded, “You run right through there and you’ll be at platform nine and three quarters!”

Nico scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, “Run through the wall?”

Molly chuckled, “Yes right through it,” She pointed at the two tall identical boys beside her, “These are my boys Fred and George. Watch them.”

The twins gave a small salute to the demigods and ran. Just when they were expected to crash into the wall, they disappeared, “What…?”

Will shrugged, “Thank you, Molly!” He pulled Nico by the hand straight(gay) towards the wall. The brunette found some comfort in knowing if they crashed, Will would be able to heal their concussions.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico braced for impact, as he should. He thought his boyfriend liked him, but according to the fact they were speeding at a wall, he was wrong. They were short seconds away from crashing into a hard, probably painful, brick wall. Nico squeezed his eyes shut. The impact never came though, thank the gods(not really, they’re stuck up bitches).

“I was disappointed in you for a second,” The Italian saw the train through the crowd of people, “That would have been a sloppy murder.”

Will rolled his eyes, “You know me better than that Nico. I would _totally_ get away with it.”

They walked together to the train. The couple looked at other kids. Many just got on the train. There was no one taking tickets or anything, so they just followed suit. They walked along the corridor of the train. Most compartments were already full. It made sense though. They had come only ten minutes before it left. Some of these kids have probably been here for hours. 

If a compartment wasn’t full, there would only be room for one. Nico and Will could have simply split up, but that would’ve been catastrophic. Will might have been fine, but Nico’s people skills weren’t exactly the best. There’s a good chance he might have ended up making some type of enemy or punch someone. Only if they deserved it though.

They failed to find an empty compartment, but they found one with only a single student. She was around Nico’s height, probably close in age to the couple. She had pale blonde hair, unlike Will’s, it was almost white. She was reading a magazine labeled “The Quibbler”. It took a moment for Nico to read the title, and it didn’t help that it was upside down. 

“Hi!” Will greeted.

She looked up and smiled, “Hello,” She spoke dreamily.

“Can we sit here?” He pointed to the seats, “There aren’t any other seats.”

“Sure,” she replied, “I’m Luna. You’re American,” she added as the pair put their luggage away.

“We’re exchange students from America. I’m Will,” He pointed at his chest, “And this is Nico.”

Will nudged his boyfriend, “Nice to meet you,” Nico said monotone. 

Luna hummed, “You sound different.”

“I’m from Italy,” He explained, “I moved to America about five years ago,” He and Will sat down on the seat across from her.

She nodded, “You cannot plan the future by the past," Luna brought the magazine back up, covering her face.

“ _I like her,_ ” Nico said in Greek.

He liked how she got straight to the point. Sometimes it can be annoying when people beat around the bush. If you have something to say, say it. There’s no good purpose for wasting everyone’s time.

They sat in comfortable silence. No one tried to start a conversation. They were all fine with the silence. Nico leaned into his boyfriend’s side. It wasn’t particularly cold, but there was no harm in being comfortable and Will was the human equivalent of a heater. Nico looked out the window. Most of the people left on the platform were adults. Hopefully, they were parents, and not creeps watching random children. The few kids left were assumed to be saying their saying goodbye. The rest, like them, on the train. It would probably suck to be left behind. Who cares about those guys though. The couple was comfortable in their light cuddling.

“Can we sit here?” Nico’s cuddle session was(rudely) interrupted and they looked toward the entrance. 

There were two boys and a girl, all around the same age. The girl had red hair, very like Molly. There were freckles scattered all over her face. One boy had medium-short brown hair. He wrung his hands together and stood nervously. The last one had round glasses and vaguely looked like Percy Jackson. He had a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. The Italian couldn’t tell what it was, but there was something definitely weird about that scar.

Will beamed at the newcomers, “You guys can totally sit with us!”

“Oh?” The redhead sat down next to Luna as her friends settled down onto seats, “Are you American?”

“He is,” Nico spoke up.

The blonde chuckled, “We are exchange students from America. We both live in America, and I was born there. But he,” He nodded towards the other, “Is originally from Italy. He came to America when he was… ten?” I Will looked at the shorter for confirmation. 

“Yes,” He nodded.

“Anyways,” The son of Apollo waved it off, “I’m Will and this is Nico.”

“Nice to meet you both,” The girl nodded, “I’m Ginny Weasley,” The pair shook her hand.

The nervous smiled awkwardly, “I’m Neville Longbottom,” They shook his hand.

The pair looked expectantly at the third teen, waiting for him to introduce himself.

“Oh,” He was surprised these boys didn’t immediately know him. It was a good surprise though, “I’m Harry Potter,” He shook their hands. He was confused to find himself blushing upon touching Nico’s cool hand.

The train began to move, “Dumbledore mentioned you,” The son of Hades noted.

“Really?” Harry said, “He hasn’t talked to me at all. Won’t even spare a glance at me...”

“That’s rough,” Ginny winced.

Harry readjusted in his seat. He found himself flustered at being mentioned. They sat in silence for a little longer. Will eyed him suspiciously. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the famous boy. He had a good vibe, but there was something that made the blonde wary. He pushed it away though. He never liked to judge people without even getting to know them.

“Oh shoot,” Harry looked at the redheaded girl, “There’s only one spot left. There won’t be any room for Ron or Hermione when they’re done.”

“No problem,” Will poked the Italian’s cheek, “We’ll just double up,” He pulled Nico onto his lap. He comfortable wrapped his arms around the younger’s middle, resting his head in the crook of Nico’s neck.

The teen smirked, “Problem solved,” He settled into his space heater boyfriend.

Harry laughed. Despite his initial thoughts, he discovered Nico had a sense of humor. He had an odd feeling at Will’s gesture though. He couldn’t put his finger on it. It wasn’t painful, but it wasn’t pleasant either. He knew he had felt it before though. The last he could remember feeling it was last year. When he asked Cho to the Yule ball. She had to politely decline, Cedric had already asked her. He couldn’t pinpoint the similarity between these situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go :) an update!
> 
> Join my discord!! I'd love to talk to you guys!! (there's barely anyone in it but-)  
> https://discord.gg/nKPManUE
> 
> I also have a tumblr @chaoticandfriendly I reblog a lot, but I make those chat thingies too :))


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here have a chapter i guess. this has been done for like months, but im just now editing it

The compartment opened for a second time. They had only been on the moving train for about thirty minutes, making small talk. A nice lady came in. She asked if they wanted anything from the trolley. To the couple’s surprise, he bought a lot. A little bit of every item on the cart. His friends thanked him and took some items. They began to open and eat them.

Harry held some out to the couple, “Do you guys want some?”

“Um...” Will looked at the item, “What is that?”

“Oh yeah. I forgot you guys weren’t from here,” He opened the little package, “This is a chocolate frog,” It immediately jumped out.

Nico jumped in surprise as the frog landed on him, “Oh my gods.”

“Sorry, I should have warned you,” Harry took the frog off the Italian, “Here. You can eat it,” He held it out for Nico to take.

The son of Hades hesitantly complied. He pretended it wasn’t moving(like it was actually alive) and took a bite out of the leg, “This is good chocolate.”

Harry was confused at the warm feeling in his chest, “Yeah it is,” He said with a smile.

“Gimme a bite,” The boy had semi-forgotten Will was there before he spoke. 

The demigods made small talk while trying all the different wizard sweets. The wizards didn’t seem to notice the vague answers they got. They hadn’t been told by Chiron or Dumbledore, but they decided to keep their true identities undercover. It didn’t seem right to just straight tell these strangers who they truly were, and what they were doing. Even if they  _ did _ tell, the wizards wouldn’t believe them. Earlier that morning ttheyhad woken up with the knowledge of all potions, spells, and such. The demigods knew their world was even too much of a stretch for wizards.

They learned a little about the students too. It turns out Ginny was the daughter of Molly, the woman that helped the couple earlier. She had a total of six other siblings. Nico was surprised, but it hadn’t phased Will much. He himself had  _ plenty  _ of siblings at camp, and many more he didn’t know and would probably never meet. 

Neville had been a little shy when talking to the newcomers. He seemed to get less and less anxious as they talked. Neville was a nice boy that lived with his grandmother. It seemed he didn’t live with his parents, but Nico and Will didn’t ask(parents were a touchy subject for all demigods). He even introduced them to his toad Trevor. The whole time they had been there, the animal was constantly trying to escape the boy’s clutches.

Harry definitely had a story. The pair had been caught up and all the crazy stuff that had been happening. They learned more about Voldemort and how Harry had been deemed as  _ the boy who lived.  _ There was so much to unpack. He gave more of an overview of the events. He could tell them about Quirrell, the chamber of secrets, and the Triwizard tournaments(He skipped his godfather for obvious reasons). Nico wanted to say “it be like that sometimes”, but he couldn’t tell any of his adventures without giving too much away. They both agreed with Harry on what he believed. They didn’t know much, but they could tell he was right. Will was the son of Apollo, the god of music, poetry, prophecy, and  _ truth. _ He was like a human lie detector and could immediately sense lies. 

In return, the cuddly boys gave half-truths. They said they’re “magic school” was more of a camp. Some people just came for the summer, others came for the whole year. Will told them he was the resident doctor, despite only being sixteen. The others were appalled at finding out they learned how to fight, sword fighting in particular. “Children with swords?!?!” Neville had said. They all said something along the same lines. They all conversed a little longer before the compartment door opened for the third time.

“Hey, guys! Sorry, the thing with the prefects took so long!” A girl with big brown hair curls stood at the entrance. A redhead, probably about the same height as Will, stood next to her.

“Hey,” Harry beamed at his friends. He pointed to two empty seats next to Neville.

The girl looked at the couple, “Hi! I’m Hermione Granger. Are you two new?” She took notice of how close they were.

“Yeah, we’re exchange students from America,” The blonde explained, “I’m Will and this is Nico.”

“Hi,” the Italian added.

“Oh, that’s cool,” Hermione looked at the shorter, “Are you Italian?”

“Yes,” Nico answered. He tried to seem non-hostile, “I grew up in Venice before moving to America.”

“Nice!” She nudged the boy next to her and whispered, “Introduce yourself.”

He came out of a daze, “I’m Ron Weasley.”

“Ginny’s brother?”

“Yeah,” He offered a smile.

Harry talked with his best friends. Hermione and Ron both explained some of the ins and outs of being perfect. They had been informed of more rules, and what to do when someone broke them. They could give detention or give out warnings to students. The conversation strayed a few times. They would realize where it was going, mostly stopping before mentioning a name. One of them would immediately start talking about something else. Both demigods noticed, it was quite obvious.

“So!” Ron exclaimed, “You guys seem like really close friends. How long have you known each other?” Everyone, except for Ron, burst out into laughter. 

Nico covered his mouth with his hand, trying to suppress his laugh, “Oh my gods.”

“What?” The redhead couldn’t figure out what he was missing.

“We’re not friends,” Will explained as soon as he had calmed down, “Well, we  _ are  _ friends, but we’re dating.”

“Oh. Oh!” Ron facepalmed, “I’m so bloody stupid.”

Nico was a little weary. It wasn’t a negative response, but it didn't give any hint as to if he was okay with the couple. No one really spoke more on it. Not in a way to forget it, or pretend it never happened. The Italian was grateful it just hadn’t come up. 

Nico groaned, “This train ride is so long,” He moved around, making himself comfortable in his boyfriend’s lap, “Wake me up when we’re close.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I've had this in google docs for a while, and I decided to finally post it. I've got about seven chapters done already, so I thought posting it would motivate me to write more. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
